what i forgot to tell you
by danagirl3496
Summary: this story is about Sean and Emma.Emma pregnant bit she never told Sean. she didnt tell him becouse he was going int the army in less then a month when she found out,. this story takes place a year after Sean leaves for the army.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Emma POV**

**I remember it like it was yesterday the day I found out I was going to me a mom. It was the same day that Sean told me that he was going into the army. I was afraid if I told him. He would feel like he had to stay and be a dad. That's why I never told him about Emily. Emily a year old, she just turned one two months ago. She has my blond hair. She had Sean nose. For a one year old she gets into a lot of trouble. She gets that from Sean too.**

**Im in my first year of college but I could not live on campus because I have Emily. So I live at home with my mom Snake and my brother Jack. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I have told Sean that I was pregnant last year. Would he have still went to the army or would he have stayed with me and Emily. That's always going through my mind. The what IF's**

"**Mommy" Emily yelled from. She's in her crib I had just put her down for a nap a little while ago/**

"**what Emily" I said picking her up.**

"**are you hungry" I asked. **

**She shook her head.**

"**ok lets get you something to eat Emily"**

**When I got to the kitchen my mom and Snake were there. I put Emily in the highchair.**

"**How did she sleep" My mom asked.**

"**she slept good" I said getting a jar of baby food.**

"**this came in the mail for you Emma. Im not sure who it from."said Snake**

**I took the letter I sat at the table and opened the letter. It was from Sean**

**(what the letter said)**

**Dear Emma, **

**It only been a month since the last time I saw you. I miss you a lot. Im really sorry about what I did not telling you that I was joining the army until the last minute. I have some good news im coming back home in 2 weeks. I hope that you will forgive mw for what I did . Emma I am still madly in love with you. If you wont to see me im going to be at Degrassi. Doing a speck. I love you.**

**LOTS OF LOVE SEAN**

**When I read the letter I stared to cry. When Sean said that I should forgive him for leaving. He id going have to try and forgive me for not telling him about his daughter. If I didn't have Emily I would be really happy that Sean was coming home. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Emma POV**

It's the day that Sean is coming home from war. I don't know how to feel. He is going to hate me for keeping our little angle Emily from him for more than a year. If he hates me so be it. I just hope Sean does not hate his little girl. When I got that letter saying that he was coming home I cried for days. I was happy that he was safe and not dead, but I was sad because I had to tell him the he had a daughter.

"Mom' I said walking in the living room.

"Yeah Em" she said as she was playing with Emily.

"What do you think that I should do about Sean" I asked sitting on the floor next to my baby girl.

"I think that you should tell him about his daughter Emma. He had a right to know that he had a little girl." My mom said

"I know that your right but I don't know how to tell him about Emily" I said

Just then the door bell rang. Emily ran to the door like she always dose when the door bell rings. I ran after her.

"Door Door" Emily yelled.

"Yeah let's see who it is baby" I said opining the door.

When I opined it to the one and only Sean Cameron. I just look at him not saying anything. I was in shock that he came to my house. A lot of thing went through my head. How did he know that I was still living at home with mom, Snake and Jack? Then his voice took me back to earth.

"Hey Em how have u been" he said

Before I could answer him Emily pulled on my pants.

"Mommy who thawt" she said

I saw the exasperation on Sean face he look mad but sad at the same time. So I picked her up so she could see. And also that Sean could get a better look at her too.

"This is mommy's friend Sean he fights bad guy Emily" I said to her

"Em I didn't know you are married. I guess I have been gone longer then I thought I was" Sean said looking at Emily.

"No I'm not married. Do you want to come in?" I said

"Yeah sure"

**Sean POV**

I can't believe that Emma the girl that I still love had a daughter. She looks so much like her. I wonder who is the father. Emma said that she's not married. Emma and I were sitting on the couch not saying anything to each other. I was watching her daughter Emily plays with her toys.

"So how long are you back for this time" Emma finally asked.

I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm done I'm home for good" I said getting closer to her.

I was about to kiss Emma when Emily pulled on my pants. I looked down at her. She was drooling.

"Seawn pwlay with me" she asked grabbing my hand a sign that she wanted me to get up.

"Emily Sean can't play he talking to mommy" Emma said

"No I'll play with and Talk to you ok" I said

I didn't want to make Emily sad that I didn't want to play with her. I got off the couch and sat on the floor. As soon as I sat down she caroled over to me.

"What do u wants me to play Emily" I asked her.

"Dollies" she said handing me one of them.

Be for I could say a word Emma said "I don't think that Sean want to play with Dollies he's a boy Emily. Boys don't play with dollies"

"Emma its fine I don't mind playing with her" I said to her.

"Are you sure" Emma asked.

"Yeah. So Emily how do I play" I asked her

Instead of showing me how to play she got into my lay. It was the cutes thing I have ever seen.

"Me no play me tired Daddy" Emily said and I looked at Emma she looked like she was about to cry.

When I heard her call me Daddy I was sad because I know that she does not have one. I guess I'm the first man other then Snake that is in the house. She must have just thought that I was because I came to see her mommy. I really wish that I was her daddy. I would treat her like a princess. Wheni saw that Emma was crying. I got up with Emily in my arms and sat next to Emma.

"Why are you crying Emma" I said putting my other arm around her.

**Emma pov**

He asked me why the hell I'm crying. I didn't know what to tell him. Should I tell him that the little girl that just called you Daddy is really your daughter or should I lie to him some more. I don't know what to do. I wonder if Emily sensed that Sean is her father and that why she called him daddy. Just hearing the word come from her mouth made me cry. Now I am feeling bad not telling him about her. When Sean was playing with her it looked so natural like he had been doing it all him life. I think that's what made me cry.

"because your daughter just called you daddy" I said crying

**A/N so sorry I have not updated in a long time. Im going to try and update more often. So tell me what you think of the story about Sean and Emily.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sean POV

When Emma told me that this little girl that was sitting in my lap is my daughter. I lost it. I didn't understand how she could be mine. I have been gone for almost 3 years. Was Emma pregnant before I left and just didn't tell me. Why the hell would she do that?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" I yelled.

When I yelled I woke up Emily. She started to cry. I felt bad for waking her up from her nap. Than Emma just took her out of my lap.

"Its ok mommy is here" Emma said Emily was still crying, but not as much and not as loud.

"im sorry" I said feeling bad.

"Sean why the hell would you yell when she was sitting in your lap" Emma said getting off the couch and going up that stairs.

"Emma where are you going I want to talk about this" I said following her"

"what is there to talk about Sean I feel horrible for not telling you about Emily. I was going to tell you before you joined the army but" she stopped and went up the rest of the stairs and I followed her.

"But why" I asked

Emma didn't answer me she was putting Emily in her crib. When I saw that the room it had a lot of pictures of Emma and I when we went to Degrassi. I saw pictures from when we where younger and some pictures from just a couple of years ago. Then I looked in the crib and I saw that Emily was holing a stuffed bear that I won Emma on one of our dates years ago.

"Emma is that the bear that won you?"I asked her looking a little closer at the stuffed bear.

"yeah it is I wanted her to have it, because it is warm and soft just like her daddy" she said with a smile on her face.

"can we go down stairs and talk about this Emma' I asked her.

'yeah we can" she said .

We both went down the stairs to the living room. Where it all started. When I came to see Emma today I didn't expect her to have a baby. And I didn't not expect it to be mine. But her we are. I just finished with the army and now I'm I a daddy to a little girl. When we got down there I sat on the couch but Emma went to clean. She was picking up all of Emily dolls and other toys that were laying around the living room. I didn't want to push her to come and sit with me so I just let her go on and claen. When she was all done she sat next to me on the couch. I still had the same question to asked her.

"why didn't you tell me about Emily. I could have helped with her. I would have never left you Emma I still love you. The 3 years that I have been gone from you have been the hared thing I have ever had to do. Just tell me why Em" I said looking looking into her eyes that I love so much.

**So what do you people think? Is it good so far. **

**Comment **

**Review **

**And tell we what you think**

**In the next chapter it will be Emma POV so that is whats up next it will be up my the end of this week I hope if not Saturday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok people I do have a beta on this story and it is CaitCorinneHeartsEclare. So I will not have as many mistakes. With this story any more. So tell me what you think of this story. I hope that you are enjoying it.

_

Chapter 4  
>Emma POV<br>"Like I told you before I wanted to but I was too scared of what you would do. I thought that you would leave Emily and me. When she was born I thought about calling you and telling you everything, but I just chickened out again. I don't know why I did I just did. When I got your letter in the mail you said that you were going to be come home for good. I cried and I cried. "My mom, Manny and Snake all kept on telling me that I need to tell you. I just didn't want to do it like this. I didn't want Emily to call you "daddy"." I said crying my eyes out. My makeup was running.  
>"How did Emily know that I was her father?" Sean asked looking as the floor.<br>"You saw all the pictures in her room right?" I said to him.  
>"Yeah I did. They were of us from different times in our relationship. But Emma I don't understand why you were scared to tell me. Like I told you I would have never went into the army if I knew that you were pregnant. I would have stayed and helped you with Emily." He said grabbing both of my hand in his.<br>"That's another reason why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to give up your dream of being in the army Sean. Believe me when you told me that you were going to join. I was hurt. I thought that you were going to die. I thought that that was going to be the last time that I saw you talked to and even kissed you. Then I was really really mad that you would do that. I'm sorry did not tell you about Emily, Sean can you forgive me? Sean if I could go back and change every thing that I did I would go back in a heart beet." I said crying even harder then I had for.  
>It was quiet for a couple of minutes. Neither Sean nor I said anything to each other. I didn't know if I should say something or not. But than the door opened it was Snake. I don't think I have ever been happier to see him in my life. When he walked in he was surprised that Sean was here. I think he was more surprised that I'm crying and Sean is here.<br>"Sean Cameron what do I have the pleasure of having you in my home?" Snake asked.  
>"I'm here to see Emma" Sean said looking Snake in the eyes.<p>

Snake POV  
>When I was about to open the door I heard Emma crying. She must have Manny over and they are watching a movie or they are talking about Sean. Spike and I still don't understand why Emma never told Sean about Emily. Anyways, when I walked in I saw Sean Cameron in the flesh sitting on the couch with a crying Emma. Then it hit me Emma said that she got a letter from Sean saying that he was coming home. I didn't want say any thing bad about him. Because I know in the past he had anger problems.<br>"Sean Cameron what do I have the pleasure of having you in my house" I said shutting the door.  
>"I'm here to see to Emma" Sean said looking me in the eyes.<br>When he looked me in the eyes I could see the sadness like he lost something that he loves. Then I hear crying from upstairs.  
>"Emma, do you want me to go get Emily so you and Sean can talk." I asked her.<br>"No I will go and get her." Emma said getting off the couch and running up the steps.  
>"Mr. Simpson, why didn't she tell me?" Sean asked me as I sat down next to him.<br>"I don't know why. I think that she was scared that you would not care and just leave her and Emily. Have you met her yet? She looks a lot like you. And Emily acts a lot like you too Sean" I said looking at the stairs as Emma came down with Emily in her arms.  
>"Yeah I have met her. She is the most beautiful think I have ever seen other than her mother of course" Sean said.<br>"I'm going to leave you alone with your girls ok" I said and then went into the kitchen.  
>Sean POV<br>The talk with Mr. Simpson really helped. Emma came down with Emily, than she sat her down on the floor. Emily looked up at me. I still can't believe that this little girl is all mine.  
>"Daddy up" she said.<br>So I want to pick her up but I looked at Emma first. She nodded. Then I put Emily in my lap. She was holding that old bear.  
>"Where you get that bear" I asked her.<br>"Mommy" she said looking at her mother.  
>"You did. Did you know that daddy won that for mommy" I said looking down at her in my lap.<br>"You did" she said with the biggest smile on her face.  
>"Yeah I did when we were on a date" I said and Emily leaned into my chest.<br>"You and mommy go on a date now" she asked with the prettiest eyes.  
>I looked closer and saw that they were the same as Emma's. I could never say no to Emma's eyes that mean that I can't say no to my little girl. The more I look at her the more I see myself in her. I don't see how she is like me. I think that she is a very good baby. I have only been here for a couple of hours, but snake had known her since she was born. Now that I know that I am a dad I have to give Emma any money that she will need for her and for Emily. I really want to be in Emily life I hope that Emma will let me.<br>"Emma, why don't I take you and Emily out for a family dinner?" I asked hoping that she will say yes.  
>"Yeah I would love to. Just give me 10 minutes to get Emily ready then we can go."<p>

Review  
>So what go think?<br>Comment


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah your pretty" I said going up the stairs. Sorry that I have not updated the story in a long time have been busy with stuff. My birthday is come up so I have been planing my party and stuff. So here is the story.

Emma POV  
>I was up stairs getting Emily ready. Sean was going to take us out. He said that it would be like a family outing. Emily looked like she was so excited to go out with her Mommy and her Daddy.<p>

"Daddy taking us out," Emily said when I was looking for her white shoes.

"Yeah Daddy is taking us out." I said back to her.

"Why," she asked as she was playing with her stuffed bear.

"I don't know baby you can ask him when we go back down stairs," I said putting her pink shirt that said princess on it on her.

"Mommy what dis say," she asked looking down at her shirt.

I love my baby whenever I put this shirt on her she asked me what does it says. I just laugh to my self.

"It says princess," I said looking for her black leggings.

"Why," Emily asked.

"Because your Mommies and Daddies princess," I said putting her legging on her. Then her shoes.

When I was all done getting Emily dressed I brought her down stairs. Sean can look after her when I get dressed.

"Wow look at my pretty girl," Sean said getting off the couch and met me at the stairs.

"I pwetty" Emily said grabbing onto Sean's neck.

When I got to my room I looked thru my closet. I was thinking that I would wear a skirt. I never wear one. But because Sean is taking us out I thought that I would put one on. I put on a white skirt with a blue top and black heels. I thought that I looked pretty good for a mom. I went down the stairs to see Sean and Emily taking. I really hope that Sean thinks I look nice.

"You know aunt Manny and uncle Jay," Emily said with them most shocked look on her face.

"Yeah Uncle Jay is my best friend," Sean said to her.

Then Sean notest that I was coming down the stairs. He was staring at me.

"Sean are you ok," I asked taking Emily out of his lap.

I went to the kitchen and Sean followed.

SEAN POV

When Emma came down stairs, I could not believe that it was the same girl I feel in love with in high school. I'm falling more in love with her. I love her so much. Now knowing that we have a baby girl I love her even more than before. Emma went into the kitchen and I followed her. She was putting milk in a sippy cup for Emily.

"What you doing," I asked

"Getting Emily a drink" she said handing Emily the sippy cup

When Emma was all done with what she was doing. We went out to the car. Emma was putting Emily into the car seat.

"Daddy we go out," Emily said with the sippy cup in her mouth.

"Yeah," I said.

"Shit I need to go get her diaper bag," Emma said.

"Go ahead I will finish bulking her in," I said.

"Ok I will only be a minute," she said.

How hard can it be to bulk in a baby right. I was so wrong. She would not stop moving what so ever.

"Come on Emily stop moving," I said and she just giggled up a storm. She was red in the face seeing that her daddy can't bulk a car seat.

When Emma came back out of the house she saw that I was having a hard time.

"Need help," she asked putting the diaper bag in the car.

"Yeah," I said.

"Look I'm going to show you how to bulk her in. first you need to give her something to play with," Emma said giving Emily her stuffed bear.

"Ok once she is playing you just put her in and just put the straps over her head then bulk her in by her chest" Emma said closing the back door to the car and went to the driver's seat.

"So where are we going," she asked starting up the car.

"How about we go to the dot," I said.

"Yeah sure" she said.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the Dot. When we got there Emma parked the car. She got Emily's bag out of the car,

"Get Emily," she asked I went around the car and got Emily out of her car seat. She was so happy to see me. She was smiling. I love her smile it is just like mine.

When we went into the Dot it looked the same. The only thing that is different is that there is no Spinner. But there is Peter Emma ex-boyfriend is working here. Then I saw Jay and Many. Many was running up to us as fast she could.

"You told him," she said giving Emma a hug.

Review

So what so you people think? What do u think is going to happen with Sean Emma?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have not updated in a long time I have been lazy not really wanting to write but I am back and I am going to try and update as often as I can.**

** Emma POV**

When we got to the dot we saw Manny and Jay. I was happy they were the first people that we saw because they now every thing

"So you told him," Manny said.

"Yeah I did,"

"So Sean how does it feel to be a father," Jay asked him.

"It's crazy one day I'm in the army then the next I'm a daddy," Sean said**.**

"So Emma lets go and talk while the boys catch up," many said.

"Emily you want to come with me or stay with Daddy," I asked my daughter.

"Daddy," she said clapping.

I went back to Manny and we sat in a booth and started to talk.

"So you and Sean. When did you tell him," she asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want to tell him. He came to my house and Emily called him daddy then I had to tell him. He was really mad at first for not telling him. But then I explained everything and he understand," I said trying not to cry.

"Oh wow Emma. It looks like Emily is loving the attention from Sean," Manny said looking over at Jay and Sean.

"Yeah she is loving that. In some ways I'm happy that he knows but in others I don't," I said.

**Sean POV**

"So Sean how was it fighting in the Army," Jay asked.

"It was hard but I thought of Emma a lot," I said looking down at Emily she was playing with her stuff bear.

"I wish I would have known about Emily. I would have thought of her and came home earlier," I said.

"Sean it's not your fault," Jay said.

"I know but if I would have gone a couple of days later Emma would have told me that she was pregnant. I would have been able to see Emily being born," I said trying not to cry.

"Sean don't beat yourself up," Jay said putting a hand on my shoulder,

"Where are you going to stay Sean," Jay asked.

"I don't know a hotel," I said.

"You can stay with Manny and I if you want," Jay asked.

"Thanks man,"

Emily was starting to fall asleep I had her on my hip and I could see that her eyes were dropping.

"I think that Emily needs to get some sleep," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Jay answered.

I walked over to Emma with a sleeping Emily in my arms. Emma and Manny were sitting at a table talking.

"Emma I think Emily needs to go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah it's almost her nap time," she said getting up from the chair.

"I think it's time we go home," Emma said taking Emily from me.

"Ok Emma can I come over tomorrow to hang out with you and Emily," I said hoping that she would say yes.

"Yeah that would be cool. Where are you going to be staying?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay at a Hotel or something. I will call you in the morning and maybe I can take you and Emily out for breakfast," I said with a smile.

"ok I'll talk to you tomorrow," Emma said walking out of the dot with a sleeping Emily in her arms.

That is great I'm going to get to spend the whole day with Emma and Emily. I really want to get to know Emily more. She is such a happy a baby. I really want to bond with there and be a good father to her.

**A/N so what do you think. Thank you for Reading my story and I will try to update more!**

**Comment!**

**Review!**

**Follow!**

**Favorite!**

**Danagirl3496**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma POV

When we got back to the house Emily was still fast asleep in the back seat. I'm still trying to process everything that happened today.

"Ok Emily lets go inside and put your pjs on and go to sleep," I said more for myself then for Emily.

When I got into the house my mom and Snake were in the living room.

"Hey Emma how was your day?" my mom asked.

"It was good Sean and I went to the Dot with Emily. Then we saw Manny and Jay," I said walking upstairs with Emily.

I put Emily in her crib after putting on her PJs. She was out like a light. I went back down stars to talk to my mom and Snake.

"Was Sean mad that you didn't tell him about Emily," my mom asked coming out of the kitchen.

"He took it better then I thought he would. On another note Emily and I are going to do something with Sean tomorrow. I want Emily to get to know him better. I can already tell that Emily already loves Sean," I said.

"I'm happy for you Emma," my mom said giving he

"I'm going to go to bed I have a lot to do tomorrow," I said going up my and Emily's room.

I laid in my bed thinking about Sean. I couldn't get him out of my head. I feel like I am falling in love with him all over again. But this time the love is stronger. With those thoughts I feel asleep.

The next morning I went down stairs to see that my mom and snake went to work and Jack is at school. So it was only me and Emily, I had a hour or so until Emily would wake up so I started to do some laundry once that was in I started to make breakfasts for Emily and I. I went up stairs to get Emily and she was already awake.

"Are waiting for mommy Emily," I asked picking her up.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

We went down stairs and ate breakfast. I gave Emily some dry cereals and some juice in her sippy cup. I had eggs with juice. Just as we were finished eating the door bell rang. I took Emily out of her high chair and she ran to the door. I went with her and opened it. Standing on my door step was Sean.

"Hey Emma. Hi Emily," he said picking Emily up she started to giggle and smile like crazy.

"Hey Sean come on in," I said shutting t5he door.

"So what do you want to do today," Sean asked.

"I was thinking that we could take Emily to the zoo to see all the animals. Don't you thing that would be fun," I asked.

'Yeah Emma that would be great. When do you want to go," Sean asked.

"We can go after Emily and I get dressed. Sean how did you get here you don't have a car do you,' I asked

"No I don't I took the bus. I thought that we would take your car to the Zoo," Sean said taking a seat on a chair in the living room.

"Emma before you go I was wondering if tonight you would like to go to dinner to give us some time to catch up. And maybe after that we could go to the movies

Emily and I want back up stairs to get dressed.

"Are you ready to spend the day with Daddy," I said getting her dressed.

"Yeah where we go," Emily asked.

"Zoo," I said.

"Wow," she giggled.

"Yeah you want to see animals," I asked putting on my shirt on.

"Yeah elephant," Emily yelled.

"Really did you know that elephants don't forget anything," I said

When Emily and I were both done getting dressed we wemt back down stairs.

"Are you ready," I asked Sean.

"Yeah whenever you are,"

"I just have to get Emily's stroller," I handed Emily over to Sean.

I went into the closet and got her stroller and her sweater. Then we went out to the car. Sean loaded the car. Once we were in the car Emily wouldn't stop talking about animals.

"Hey Emily how many animals do you want to see," Sean asked looking into the back seat.

"All them," Emily giggled.

Sean POV

Emma, Emily and I are on our way to the Zoo. I'm excited to spend more time with Emily and get to know her better.

"Emily look were here," Emma said.

" Yay," Emily yelled.

When we parked the car I got the stroller and Emily's little book bag with a dog on it out of the car. I opened the stroller and Emma took Emily out of the car.

"No I want to walk," Emily yelled.

"Ok only if you hold Mommy's hand," Emma said.

" No I want to hold Daddy's hand," Emily said with a smile.

When she said that she wanted to hold my hand and not Emma I was shocked because she just meet me and didn't really know me that well. But I was happy to hold my little girls hand any day.

"Ok Emily let me have your hand,"

We walked into the zoo the first place we went was to see the monkeys. They made Emily laugh when she is looking at the animal she reminds me of Emma because she loves animals and I think Emily does too. When we were finished at the moneys we went to see the tigers. I'm hoping that Emily doesn't get scared from them.

" Daddy up," Emily said and I picked her up.

She put her head on my shoulder. She looked at the tiger and smiled.

A/N so what do you think

Review

Comment

Follow

Favorite

Danagirl3496


	8. Chapter 8

What I didn't tell you chapter 8

Sean POV

Emma, Emily and I are at the Zoo for a family day it is really nice. I didn't think this is what I would be doing on my second day on leave but I am very content and happy. We are on our way to see the tigers to my surprise Emily wasn't scared at all. Now we are going to see some elephants. They are the next animal that Emily want to see.

"Emily look how big they are," Emma said pointing to the elephants.

"Wow they are bigger then Daddy," she yelled.

"Yeah they are," Emma said sending me a smile.

"Come on Emily where do you want to go next," I asked picking her up and setting her on my hip.

"Penguins," she shoted.

I laughed she is so cute when she yells.

"Sean aren't you coming," Emma said as she walked away.

"Oh yeah sorry I got lost in my thoughts," I said and we started to walk to the penguins exhibit.

"Why cold," Emily asked.

"Because penguins need to live in the cold or they will get sick," Emma answered.

"Oh," Emily said and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Look Emily it looks like they are wearing suits," I said trying to make her laugh.

"Why they go to a party," Emily asked.  
>"Yeah Emily there going ti a party," Emma said.<br>"What kind of party,"  
>"A fancy party," I answered.<br>After we were all finished at the zoo we went to the gift shop nd I hot Emily a stuffed monkey. She played with it the hole way home.

**Emma POV****  
><strong> When we were about a block away from the house my phone rang. I pulled over and saw that it was my mom calling me.  
>"Hello,"<br>"Hey Emma do you mind picking up Jack from day care. I'm running a little late," she asked.  
>"Yeah sure no problem,"<br>Lucky for me I have Jacks buster seat in my car from the last time I watch him for my mom.  
>"Ok thank you Emma," she said and I hunng up the phone.<br>"Who was that?" Sean asked.  
>"My mom she want me to go and pick up Jack from day care," I said starting the car.<br>It only took us a about less then 10 minutes to get to Jacks day care.  
>"Hey can you stay her with Emily so I can run in and get Jack," I asked him.<br>"Yeah of course take your time," Sean said.  
>I went into the day care.<br>"Hi I'm here to pick up Jackson Simpson," I said.  
>"Ok I just need to see some Id,"the woman said.<br>"Here," I said handing her the I'd  
>"Ok Emma he will be right out,"<br>It was less the five minutes later and girl that looked not the much younger then me can out with Jack in her arms.  
>"Em," he yelled.<br>"Hey Jack," I said and the gitl put him down and he ran over to me.  
>I took his bag from her and stated to walk out with Jack.<br>"Where Emily," he asked looking around.  
>"She is in the car with Sean," I said.<br>When Jack and I got back to the car I saw that Emily had fallen asleep.  
>"Jack you have to be quite Emily is sleeping so don't make any noise,"<br>I opened the door and he got into his seat. I belted him in.  
>"Ready to go home," I said to Sean.<br>"Yea," he said looking at Emily through the baby mirror.  
>"Sean get Emily and I'll get Jack,l<br>Thank god we are finally home. After a long day. Jack fell asleep on the way home too so that means the house is going to be quite thank god.  
>"Where do you want me to put her," Sean asked as we got into the house.<br>"You can put her in my room that's where her crib is,"  
>Sean went up the stairs with a sleeping Emily cradle against His chest. They looked so cute together. Sean is a really good dad. I put Jack in his room and came back down stairs to see Sean on the couch. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder. I felt at home with Sean. I know where I belong. I'm so happy that my family is all together<p>

Danagirl3496


End file.
